Awoken
by PurplePetaIs
Summary: The dimension of Esseri is in danger, and not a single pokemon knows how to save it. As a last resort, the Creators do something they never would have imagined. They send a human into Esseri, dimension filled with anything but humans. Now all that's left is to wait and see if that human and her rescue team can save Esseri, and hopefully live through the whole ordeal.
1. Prologue

**What? Cupcake, writing? She's gonna delete it in 3 days watch.**

**SHUT UP. I AM NOT! See, I've realized the reason I never finish my stories, is because I have nothing to base them off of. Sooooo… I have decided to base this entire story off of a playthrough of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team. As I write, I will be playing the game, so it's always however it's played. If I faint in a dungeon, that will make its way into the story! See? SO I WILL FINISH THIS. PERIOD. DOT. SENTENCE. Without further ado… Here we go!**

_Prologue_

Deep in the realm of Alba, two beings floated in the sea of midnight blue. A large white creature with dark red eyes, and a small blue kitten conversed, discussing the fate Esseri, one of the many dimensions.

"Mew… We cannot just-"the white creature was interrupted by the blue cat, known as Mew.

"Yes we can, and yes we will! If we don't all of Esseri will be destroyed, Arceus!" Mew argued.

"Mew! Listen to me! We will _not_ bring a human from a one dimension and transport him into a completely different one! We don't know the consequences!"

Mew and Arceus. The two beings of creation. Arceus created the worlds, galaxies, dimensions, stars, and everything in between. Mew creating the beings, the animals in some dimensions, the humans in others, and the pokemon in almost all of them. The Creators, is what they were known as. No matter what dimension you lived in, you knew of the Creators. And currently, the Creators were arguing over the fate of Esseri, one of the millions of dimensions. But this dimension was in danger of being destroyed. And they had to save it.

"Fine! Let's not bring a human then, let's bring a pokemon," Mew smirked.

"Mew…" Arceus sighed, "The pokemon in other dimensions cannot be taken to Esseri. Their smarts rival those of a Farfetch'd's Leek. They wouldn't be able to communicate, let alone survive."

"I know!"

Arceus sighed again. He had no idea of the thoughts that ran through the little cat's mind.

"You never let me finish, dear friend," Mew smirked again.

"Fine then! Finish!"

"We won't take a human. We'll take a pokemon. A pokemon that was once a human," the she-cat finished with a flourish.

"What? Mew! We cannot do that! It may be a brilliant idea, but we cannot just choose any human!"

"Exactly, and I have someone who can help us. Follow me!" the blue Mew whisked off into Esseri, Arceus following reluctantly.

"This is Esseri's spirit world, why are we here?"

"Oh Arcy, lighten up! We're gonna need help from a spirit, obviously!" Mew cheered.

"Don't call me that," Arceus grumbled.

Mew giggled, before flying off, looking for someone. Who, Arceus had no idea.

Finally, the blue kitten came to a stop.

"This is it! Gardevoir! We're in need of your assistance!" Mew called.

A tall pokemon, wearing a flowing white dress and a pixie like haircut, poked her head out from behind a tree. This was Gardevoir. Her tale was a sad one, but she was the cheeriest pokemon you could find.

"Lady Mew! Lord Arceus!" The girl gasped, and fell into a bow.

Arceus gave a deep chuckle, "Please, rise Miss Gardevoir. Mew just wishes to have a word."

At the mention of her name, Mew gave a few twirls in the air.

"Of course!"

Mew and Gardevoir took off, leaving Arceus to his thoughts. His mind wandered down several paths at once, and soon enough, Mew and Gardevoir returned.

"Then it's settled!" Mew proclaimed.

"What?"

"Me and Gardevoir will enter the dreams of humans until we find a suitable one!"

"Gardevoir and I," Arceus corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You down?"

"This better work Mew…" Arceus sighed again.

"It will! Don't worry!" Mew gave him a thumbs up, before she and Gardevoir began floating to the dimension of Umano, where the humans lived peacefully with pokemon. Umano's Dream World, to be precise. Arceus just hoped whatever this was would work.

_Dream World of Umano_

"Are you sure this will work, Lady Mew?"

"Positive, my dear Gardevoir!" Mew giggled.

The two wandered in and out of dreams, judging the humans, and finding absolutely no one worthy.

Mew was seconds before giving up, before Gardevoir called out to her, "I think I found one!"

Mew immediately rushed over, and began to study the human's dream. The Dream Mist showed a young girl, about 200 moons (that's about 16 in human years), sitting in a field. She had black curls rolling down her back and deep brown eyes, like a vat of dark chocolate. She was pale, as if she spent a lot of time indoors, and her skin was like ivory.

But the reason Gardevoir had chosen this girl, was because she was surrounded by pokemon. There were Cyndaquil, and Espeon, and Raichu, and everything in between. She was laughing and squealing as she played, as if she never saw them.

Mew grinned ear-to-ear, before diving into the dream, Gardevoir following shortly after.

The dream pokemon began to scramble away as Mew and Gardevoir approached. The girl frowned, and looked up to see the two staring down at her.

"Creator! And… a Gardevoir? What- Why are you here?"

"Oh, don't be so frightened, silly! Now, what's your name?" Mew smiled amiably.

"M-my name? It's-"the girl was interrupted.

"I know, and so does Mew. She's just stalling," Gardevoir gave a pointed look at the kitten, who smiled innocently.

"The reason we're here is because the dimension of Esseri is in danger. And you need to save it."

"Wha- me?! I- I can't save a whole dimension!" the girl protested.

"And why not?" Mew pouted.

"I can't even walk! My leg bones were smashed to bits when I was 6! I haven't walked in 10 years!"

"And, your point is? We obviously aren't sending you as a human into a dimension full of pokemon!" Mew deadpanned.

"Wait, you're going to turn me into a pokemon?"

"Yes, child. If you're up to it, that is," Gardevoir said gently.

"I don't think I can do it…" the girl shook her head.

"Fine. We'll test you. If you pass, then you know you are ready, if you fail, we won't send you," Gardevoir countered.

"Alright…"

For the next few hours, Mew and Gardevoir shot rapid-fire questions at the girl, who answered as best as she could.

The last question was soon answered and the girl waited for Mew or Gardevoir that she wasn't good enough, she couldn't do it, maybe next time, just as everyone else in her life had. But she didn't expect Gardevoir to smile and Mew to joyously shout, "You passed! You're in!"

"Wait!" the girl called, just as Mew was getting ready to send her to Esseri.

"What's wrong?"

"Um… I have one question, and one condition," the girl said nervously.

"Oh? Speak up then," Gardevoir persuaded.

"What will happen to my physical body? You said you'd send my spirit into the body of a pokemon, but what about my human one?"

"Well… You'll basically fall into a coma of sorts. And who knows how long it will be before this job is finished, maybe a year, ten years, even I don't know…" Mew sighed.

"But, we'll make sure they don't pull the plug on the life sustaining machine," Gardevoir comforted.

The girl sighed in relief. She didn't want to disappear on her sickly little brother, her loving step-mother, and her amazing father.

"And… One more thing. When you send me, please remove my memories. Or make me forget. Everything. My family, my friends, and this conversation. Everything but my name. I don't want to try and save the world with all this on my mind…"

"Deal," Gardevoir smiled. She placed her hand on the girl's head, and closed her eyes, focusing on the girl's mind.

The girl collapsed as her memory drained and Mew instantly took her spirit, placing it into the body of a pokemon, who she then sent to Esseri.

"I just hope this works…" Gardevoir sighed.

For once, Mew's happy-go-lucky attitude had vanished.

"Me too…" she whispered.

_Esseri_

_**It's so warm… And wow! That breeze feels amazing! Haaa… I could stay- huh? Is that a voice? What are they saying? **_

A small Chikorita blinked open her bright red eyes, and stared right into the face of a Totodile.

"Hey! You're awake!" the Totodile smiled.

"Eep! Talking pokemon!" the Chikorita squealed.

"Huh?" the Totodile blinked, "You are too!"

"What are you talking about? I'm a human!" the Chikorita glared.

"Human? Haha, that's hilarious!" the Totodile giggled.

"No, really! I am!"

"Have you taken a look at yourself lately?" the Totodile deadpanned.

Chikorita blinked again, before turning around to find a green, tiny body. She lifted her hands, and instead found stout little paws. And she shrieked.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod what do I do ohmygod!"

"Where are you from?"

"I… don't know…"

"Do you remember anything?"

"I don't think so…" Chikorita sighed.

"Well, you could start with your name. Mine is Lyon. What about you?" the Totodile grinned, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Huh?" Chikorita blinked again. "My name?"

"Noooo, your cousin's uncle's brother's trainer's fish's name!"

"Well… My name… I think… It's Ru."


	2. Chapter 1- Team What?

**I've brought you all the next chapter, the Tiny Woods adventure! Plus the base thing. Who liked the previous chapter? No? Okay. Please read, review, and enjoy! Without further ado…**

**~Petal**

_Chapter 1- Team What?_

"Ru, huh? What kind of a name is that?" Lyon giggled.

"Hey! My name's not funny!" Ru protested.

"Yeah it is, try saying it. Ru the Chikorita," Lyon smirked, testing the name on his tongue. He liked it, but he wasn't going to admit that.

"Ru the Chikorita…" Ru followed her new friend's lead, "See! That doesn't sound funny!"

"It so sounds funny," Lyon grinned.

The two recently acquainted pokemon continued to bicker, before they heard a shout for help.

"Help! Please help!" a high pitched voice shrieked loudly.

"Huh?" Ru turned her head to the sound of the voice. At the speed she turned, the huge leaf drooped in front of her face, which resulted in loud laughter from Lyon.

"Please! Oh, Chikorita and Totodile! I need your help, please!" a Butterfree fluttered down in front of them, her huge wings flapping quickly.

"Um, hello Miss Butterfree. What's wrong?" Lyon asked the panicked pokemon.

"My baby! My precious Caterpie! A huge crack opened in the ground, and my poor baby fell in! A Cyndaquil went in to help in, but it's been almost a full day and he hasn't returned!" Butterfree cried.

"Oh my!" Ru gasped, "We'll help them Miss Butterfree!"

"H-hey! I never agreed to the 'we' part of it!" Lyon protested.

Ru glared at Lyon, before grabbing his paw and running off yelling, "We'll be back soon, Miss Butterfree!"

"Please be safe!"

Ru and Lyon made their way into the huge maze of trees and deadly pokemon.

Ru glanced around the huge forest and found she was in a huge room, thorns blocking her way on all sides.

Beside her, Lyon gave a gasp, "This is a Mystery Dungeon!"

"Mystery Dungeon? What's that?" Ru asked.

"Well… A Mystery Dungeon is basically an area where… um… erk! I don't know how to explain it! I'll have my friend Rose explain when we get back, but just know, they're very deadly…" Lyon trailed off.

"Okay, noted. But how do we get out?"

"Well, there are several floors to a Mystery Dungeon, and you get to the next one taking the stairs. That's all I know," Lyon explained.

"Stairs, okay. So we just have to find Caterpie, right? Done! That shouldn't be too hard!" Ru cheered.

"Be warned, there are vicious pokemon that aren't afraid to- wah!" Lyon had dodged a gust of wind aimed straight at him.

"This is my territory! How dare you intrude!" a voice squawked at them.

"It's a Pidgey! Ru, stay behind me, it could harm you, you're a grass type!" Lyon shouted.

"I'm not stupid! I know type differences and effects! And I can fight just fine!" Ru proved this point by rushing head-on at the Pidgey, using a tackle attack.

"Sq-sqawk…" Pidgey crowed in defeat, and Ru smirked, waving her leaf around, almost as if wagging a tail.

"Woah…" Lyon stared at the Chikorita he had underestimated.

"See? Simple! Now, come on, let's go save that Caterpie!"

The two pokemon ran around the first floor, battling pokemon and searching for the stairs. Finally, Lyon had managed to stumble upon them, and called out for Ru, who immediately rushed up the spiral staircase.

"Finally…" Lyon panted, "The second floor! Hey Ru, you okay?"

"Yeah…" the Chikorita panted beside him.

"Haaa… Haaa… I'm so tired…"

"Lyon! Watch out!" the Chikorita dove in front of her friend, taking the attack of a Sunkern.

"RU!" Lyon shrieked.

"Ha! What was that, huh? Pathetic!" Ru scoffed, and in reply, Sunkern gave a hiss of irritation.

Ru tackled the small pokemon before grabbing it between her teeth and chucking it into the nearest tree. The Sunkern gave another, quieter hiss, before passing out.

Ru gave a grin of victory, before she was surrounded by glowing blue lights. "Lyon! What's happening?" Ru shrieked in terror.

Lyon merely giggled, before saying, "You leveled up, stupid. You're now level 6!"

"Oh. I knew- Hey! Over there!" Ru pointed to a blue lump on the ground, "That must be the missing Cyndaquil!"

"Yeah! Come on, let's go wake him up!" Lyon followed.

The two dashed over to the small fire-type to see if he was okay.

"H-hey! Mr. Cyndaquil! Are you okay?" Ru asked, shaking the fire-type slightly.

"U-ughh… Who you callin' Mr.? I'm only 200 moons, just like you," the Cyndaquil grunted weakly.

"Oh! You're awake! Lyon, fetch that Oran berry over there!"

"Got it!"

The Cyndaquil pushed himself into a sitting position, before wincing, "Damn Pidgeys ganged up on me… Oh, you're a cutie, what's your name, love?" he smirked.

A blush coated Ru's face, before she answered, "I'm Ru, and over there is my friend Lyon, getting you an Oran berry. What about you?"

"I'm Damion, you'll need to know that for tonight," the Cyndaquil, Damion, smirked again.

Ru, instead of answering, whacked him in the head lightly before storming off as Lyon approached with the Oran berry.

"Dude, you pissed her off!" Lyon snickered before handing him the Oran berry.

"Well, she's cute, and if you aren't going for her, then I will," Damion laughed.

"A flirt, huh?" Lyon asked as Damion munched on the berry.

"Of sorts. It's better than sitting around, not knowing what to do with my life," Damion snorted.

"Hm… Well, I have an offer for you and Ru, as soon as we get out of this damn Dungeon," Lyon sighed.

"For me and Ru?"

"Yeah!"

"Um… Okay," Damion shrugged.

"Guys! I found the stairs!" Ru chimed from the next room over.

Lyon stood up and offered his hand to the Cyndaquil, who grabbed it.

"You coming?" The grass-type screeched.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down, Ru, we're on our way!" Lyon shouted.

Damion and Lyon caught up to Ru, and the three trudged up the staircase to find themselves in a small room, and a small Caterpie sniffling loudly, "Mommy!"

"Caterpie!" Ru called.

"Huh? Are you here to take me back to my mommy?" the teary-eyed caterpillar asked.

"Yeah, we are little guy," Ru smiled gently, as Lyon and Damion gagged in the background at her over-sweetness.

Ru turned and gave them a glare, before leaning down so the small Caterpie could clamber onto her back, and let Damion lead the way out of the Dungeon, Lyon right behind them.

"Oh! My baby! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Butterfree gushed to the trio.

"Thanks so much!" Caterpie grinned.

"What are your names, children?" Butterfree asked kindly.

"Oh, well that's Ru and that's Damion," Lyon supplied, pointing to each pokemon in turn, "and I'm Lyon."

"Well, I don't have any money to thank you with, but please, can I invite you all over for dinner? It's the least I could do!" Butterfree said, fluttering over the ground.

The three pokemon gave different replies.

"Oh, no, we couldn't!"

"Yes, please!"

"As long as you got a girl over, I don't mind at all."

The owners should be quite obvious.

"I insist," chirped Butterfree.

Ru finally gave in, with Damion and Lyon cheering behind her.

The three followed Butterfree and Caterpie into the small hollow to find it much bigger on the inside.

"Please, sit here, next to Caterpie, I'll just go get dinner," Butterfree smiled.

Ru and Lyon sat next to Caterpie, with Damion sitting across from him. The four pokemon sat in silence, the occasional clash as Butterfree prepared dinner.

"So… cool…" Caterpie's eyes sparkled as he stared at his three heroes.

Ru made an awkward noise at Caterpie's admiration.

"Um… Thanks…" Lyon scratched the back of his head.

"You bet we're cool!" Damion grinned.

"C-can I be a hero like you guys?" Caterpie begged the trio.

"Um…" Lyon and Damion had no reply, but Ru spoke up, "Of course you can!"

Cue Damion and Lyon staring at her in shock.

"You can be whatever you want! You just need to work hard, and one day, you can save someone too, okay, little guy?" Ru smiled.

"Y-yeah! I'm gonna be just as great as you guys!" Caterpie cheered.

"Dinner's ready!" Butterfree sang, bringing in several pots, all emanating wonderful aromas.

"Here! Let me help," Ru extended her vines and grabbed two of the four pots in her hands, setting it on the table.

Ru placed the pots on the table, Butterfree following her lead.

"Eat up, everybody!" and everyone cheered.

The table suddenly became three times cheerier and, though there were only 5 pokemon, the room was alive with chatter.

Ru, Lyon, and Damion ate merrily, savoring each bite of Butterfree's Berry Stew.

"Ah…" Damion sighed, patting his stomach.

"Thank you, Miss Butterfree! That was delicious!" Ru grinned.

"Yeah! Delicious!" Lyon agreed.

"Oh it was no trouble, none at all!" Butterfree smiled.

"Well, we better leave, I need to show Damion and Ru something," Lyon said.

"Alright, have fun! And thank you! Come on Caterpie, you need to go to bed," Butterfree said, as the trio left the hollow.

"So, what'd you want to show us?" Ru asked curiously.

"Come on!" Lyon grabbed their paws and dragged them to a large den.

"Woah…" Damion stared.

"Wow! It's amazing!" Ru gushed.

"Well… the reason I brought you here was… DOYOUGUYSWANNAMAKEARECUETEAMWITHME!"

"What," Ru and Damion stared at their Totodile friend.

"A little slower, please," Damion sighed in exasperation.

"Um… Do you guys wanna make a rescue team with me?"

"Sure, why not," Damion shrugged.

Ru, on the other hand, had a completely different response, "What in the world is a rescue team?"

Damion and Lyon stared at her in shock.

"Sorry!" she squeaked.

"A rescue team is a team of 2 to 4 pokemon that accept jobs from pokemon in need. They help them, rescue them from dungeons, fetch them lost items, and stuff like that," Lyon explained.

"But what's a Dungeon?"

"Oh, my Arceus, you are clueless, aren't you? A Mystery Dungeon, Dungeon for short, is a labyrinth of sorts with multiple levels. On each level, there are vicious pokemon, who aren't afraid to kill. But what makes them so 'mysterious' is that, every time you enter, the layout of the Dungeon changes. Pokemon often get lost in these places, or lose items in these areas, and rescue teams are there to help them," Damion told her.

"Hm, well, I guess she has a reason to be clueless…" Lyon mused.

"Why's that?" Damion asked, as if Ru wasn't standing right there.

"Hello? Still here!" Ru sighed.

"She says she's human, and she doesn't remember anything besides her name, and the fact that she's human."

"HEY! STILL OVER HERE!"

"Oh… Well, that explains it."

"Hey! Why don't we go inside now!" Ru screeched.

"Oh yeah, great idea, I still want to show you the inside!" Lyon grinned.

The Cyndaquil and Chikorita trailed after Lyon to find themselves in a huge living room. There was small furniture scattered about everywhere and a small door labeled, "Kitchen" in the back. A small spiral staircase led them up to 5 bedrooms, three of which would now be taken. There was a small pin board up for them to post any pending rescue missions they had.

"Wow… Lyon, this place is amazing! You've lived here by yourself?" Ru asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, you aren't alone anymore!" Damion smirked.

"But what's our team name gonna be?" the little Chikorita panicked.

"How about… Team ChikoCyndaDile!" Lyon cheered.

"Team what?" Damion stared.

"Um… maybe Team… CTC?" Ru suggested.

"CTC?"

"Chikorita, Totodile, Cyndaquil. It's better than team ChikoCyndaDile," she snorted.

"Team CTC… Yeah, I like it!" Lyon grinned.

"Team CTC it is!"


	3. Chapter 2- Rescue Missions

**Eyy. What's up my Fanfiction-ers! Sorry this chapter took longer than last time, I've been trying to make this 'less wordy' as a friend of mine from deviantart told me (I'm posting there as well). You can check out my deviantart, it's floatingpetals . deviantart . com. Without the spaces, obviously! Also, I'm writing a few other fanfictions. 2 more on Wattpad. All gonna be posted to Wattpad and possibly Quotev. But not here.**

**Little alert, I changed the spelling of Damion/Damien's name. I like how Damien looks, Damion looks kinda plain xp**

**I'll change that in the previous chapter as soon as possible c;**

**SO ANYWAYS~**

**Chapter Two of Awoken. It's here. Finally.**

**Oh! Also! I've already got 58 veiws! Wow O.o **

**I didn't think it was that great…**

**Successful start! I think.**

**Okay, I'm not gonna keep you here any longer (presuming you read this).**

**Without further ado…**

**~Petal**

_Italicized - thoughts_

_**Chapter 2- Operation Rescue-The-Magnemites-From-Being-Glued-Together!**_

"Ngh…" a small green pokemon stirred in her bed. Ru blinked her bright red eyes open and took a look around the room.

"So it wasn't a dream, huh? I'm really a pokemon?" she mumbled to herself.

She stretched herself out, and peeked out the small window, to find it was still dawn. _The sunrise… It looks nice. I don't think I've appreciated the sunlight before… Or, I don't remember just watching the sunrise. It's nice…_

Ru shook her head to clear her mind, and pushed the door open.

Slight snores could be heard from Lyon's room, and Damien's room was silent.

_It must be realllly early… Ugh, I can't go back to sleep now! Might as well see what's to eat…_

Ru trudged down the stairs and made her way to the small kitchen Lyon had showed her the day before. She dug through the multiple cupboards until she found something she liked, a round apple. Ru pulled out three, for when her teammates woke up and began slicing them to pieces.

_Chopping chopping… hmm hmm hmmm hmmhmm~_

"BOO!"

"WAAAH!" Ru jumped and cowered underneath the table, only to find it was her partners laughing their butts off at her terrified reaction.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Ru shrieked, her face as red as a Cherri Berry.

"It was Damien's idea," Lyon managed between giggles.

"No way, Lyon thought of it!" Damien sniggered.

"Well, neither of you are getting breakfast now!" Ru harrumphed and turned away.

"Aw, c'mon Ru! We're sorry!" Lyon pleaded.

"Yeah! It was just a joke!" Damien agreed.

"Well… Fine…" The little Chikorita gave in and the Totodile and Cyndaquil cheered, before digging in to their breakfast.

"Squawk~ Mail!" A huge white bird with a large beak croaked from outside their base.

"Squawwk~ I have a Package for a… Team CTC and a… Squawwwk~ Request from some pokemon~"

"Woah, hey, we have a request!" Lyon jumped up and dashed outside, Damien hot on his heels.

Ru, unlike the two dunderheads she called her friends, took her sweet time walking outside.

"Look! Ru, it's our explorer kit!" Lyon jumped in excitement.

"Yea, there's rescue team badges, and a map, and a bag too!" Damien cheered.

Ru chuckled at the excitement of her friends and was about to ask about the request, before the bird interrupted.

"Squawwwk~ My name is Felix~ Pleasure to be helping you, squaaaawwwk~ Just sign these forms, please~" Felix asked.

Lyon scribbled his signature onto the small clipboard in Felix's beak before running back to his friends.

"Where's the request?" Damien demanded.

"Got it!" Ru grinned.

"What's it say?"

"C'mon, Ru, hurry up and read it!"

"Okay, okay!" Ru cleared her throat:

**BZZ BZZZ BZZ,** Ru said in a robotic voice, **I HEARD ABOUT YOU FROM CATERPIE.**

**PLEASE.**

**WE NEED YOUR HELP.**

**MAGNEMITE IS IN TROUBLE.**

**A STRANGE ELECTROMAGNETIC WAVE FLOWED THROUGH A DUNGEON…**

**AND IT STUCK TOGETHER MAGNEMITE AND MAGNEMITE…**

**THAT ISN'T ENOUGH TO FORM A MAGNETON.**

**IT ISN'T COMPLETE THE WAY IT IS NOW.**

**PLEASE.**

**WE NEED HELP.**

**BZZ BZZZ BZZ**

**FROM**

**MAGNEMITES' FRIEND**

"Woaaah" the trio gasped.

"Our first mission!" Lyon grinned.

"Yeah, saving two pokemon from evolving," Damien rolled his eyes, before Ru thwacked him in the head.

"Be nice! They requested our help specifically, be grateful!" the green pokemon scolded.

"So do we accept it?" Lyon met the stares of his friends.

"Team CTC, Mission Save-The-Magnemites is a go!" they cheered.

"Personally, I think it should be called 'Operation Rescue-The-Magnemites-From-Being-Glued-Together', but that's just a thought." Lyon shrugged.

_**THWACK!**_

"Bzzzt! So glad you came, Team CTC!" A Magnemite cheered.

"So why couldn't he have gone with them and become a Magneton?" Damien muttered irritably.

A tic mark appeared on Ru's forehead, and she raised her paw and…

_**THWACK!**_

"Owwww! You're violent!" Damien whined, clutching his injured head. Lyon nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, the Magnemite laughed at the scene before it.

"I'm Thunder. And my friends Zap and Shock are the ones stuck in there!" Thunder interrupted.

"Oh! Sorry, hehe! We'll get them out in no time!" Ru grinned.

Several Hours Later…

"We'll get them out in no time!" Damien mocked.

"How long has it been?" Lyon growled, both staring at Ru, who began sweating profusely.

"Well… Erm… 6 hours… Ehehee… But you try reading this map!" she defended.

"Gimmie that," Damien snatched it from her paws.

"No, give it here! You can't even see!" Lyon snapped.

"Can too!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-hu- wait… HEY!" Lyon yelped.

The two pokemon began arguing over the map again, and Ru just stared, wondering why she was even with these two in the first place.

_**RRRIIIIIP!**_

"Shit."

"Lyon?" Ru gave the water type a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Ehehehe… Yes?" the Totodile began to sweat nervously.

"Did you just rip the map?"

"Um… Maybe?"

"YOU STUPID WATER TYPE GET BACK HERE I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS HOW COULD YOU TEAR THE MAP WHAT WERE YOU EVEN THINKING!" the little leaf pokemon shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Hello? Are you Team CTC?"

"Huh?" the trio of starters perked up.

"You are? Oh, thank goodness! I'm Zap and he's Shock! Thunder told us you were coming!" Zap cried out in relief.

Shock just made a series of buzzes.

"Doesn't he speak?" Damien

"Well, yea, but not with words…" Zap sighed.

"Morse code?" Ru asked.

"Yeah, it's an old way of speaking created by the mythical beings, humans. But humans obviously don't exist, it was probably some shy pokemon," Zap explained.

"I speak Morse code!" the little Chikorita smiled.

Shock made another series of buzzes.

"Nope, I don't actually remember anything… Amnesia, I guess…" Ru sighed.

Shock's buzzes seemed to deflate a little.

"Nah, s'okay, I'll regain them sometime, right?" Ru gave the Magnemite a weak smile.

During this time, the three other pokemon watched the conversation back and forth, like a ping pong ball.

"Hey! Are we gonna get them outta here any time soon?" Damien asked.

"Yea, I agree with Squinty-Eyes over here, we should leave, it could be dangerous," warned Lyon.

"You're right, guys. Lyon, you push from the back, I'll use my vines to pull. Damien, you can hold the bag."

Lyon snickered and Damien glared.

"Bzzt! Zap, Shock, you're okay, bzzt!" Thunder cheered.

"Yep, thanks to Team CTC!" Zap grinned.

Shock buzzed happily.

"Here, it's the best we can give," Thunder handed Damien a Reviver Seed and 500poke.

"Oh, thank you!" Ru gasped.

"Yea, thanks a lot!" Damien smirked.

"Well, we better get going, we have a lot of paperwork to finish," Lyon sighed.

The trio groaned, remembering that they had to fill in the paperwork, reporting their first mission to Rescue Team Headquarters.

"Thank you!"

"Yes, I give my thanks!"

"BZZT, BZZZ BZZZZT BZZZZ!"

**Well, this one is a bit shorter, but I wanted to get it out, because you guys have been waiting a while ^^;**

**Anywhore, I hope this is to your liking~**

**Till next chapter!**

**Signing off,**

**~Petal **


End file.
